


I Bet You I Can

by Jelixpo



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Punk x Nerd, nerd fe is shorter than jack, nerd!felix, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: Jack finally works up the courage to ask Felix out on a date, but things don't really go as planned. By the end of it, he's glad things didn't work out as he'd hoped, because it was so much better.





	I Bet You I Can

Felix's eyes flicked over the pages of his textbook as he absent-mindedly shovelled bowtie pasta into his mouth, his mind completely absorbed into the contents on the pages. He had been studying like mad the whole day, trying desperately to prepare for the quickly approaching finals he was going to have. Every other subject he was working on he was sure he would pass, the material from the lessons making complete sense to him, but for some reason, French was completely evading him. He had studied, taken notes, done the extra work required, and even hired a tutor! Which was a first for someone like him. But no matter what he did, the combination of both a horrible teacher and a horrible textbook written by said horrible teacher was proving to be a challenge to him. When his classmates had previously heard him complaining about the difficulty of the course, everyone knew they were fucked. Felix was trying everything in his power to make sure he would not fail this class, but it seemed even his most valiant of efforts was falling short.

Felix paused for a moment to reach for his drink, bringing the straw to his lips as he took a sip. Just as he set the drink back down and was about to fling himself back into his textbook, a pair of hands came down to gently rest on his shoulders. Felix chuckled as they began to massage at his sore back muscles.

"You could have just said 'hello'," Felix commented, making no effort to stop the hands' motions.

"You were so worried about your studying here, I didn't want to interrupt you when you were so on the ball," His friend, Jack, commented from behind, "You seem so stressed, dude. It's just a final. You'll pass," He said as he patted Felix's shoulders before taking a seat down beside him.

"I don't know if I will!" Felix threw his hands up slightly, "Every other class I have I'm fine in, it's just that Ms Moore is so terrible at doing what she's paid for. I don't know if I'm going to pass!" He vented, frustrated, and looked up at Jack, a defeated look on his face.

"Wow, she must be a really shit teacher if someone like you is failing!" Jack nodded along, his lip piercings glinting in the light as he spoke, "See, I could see someone like me failing whatever the hell she teaches, cause failing is just my thing," He joked, trying to get a laugh out of the tired Swede. Felix could only chuckle lightly in response.

"What are you up to?" Felix asked, closing his textbook to take his mind off of it for a moment. Jack seemed to become startled as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Well, I was just, uh, y'know, comin' to talk to you," Jack stuttered over his words, running his hand nervously over the sleeve of his leather jacket as he did so.

"... About?" Felix asked, smiling. He had completely pushed his textbook away at this point.

"Well! Well, uh, I was just wondering if... Y'know... Cause, like, we see each other a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to like... Spend some time with me. Y'know, like, after finals or whatever," Jack chuckled lightly as he tried to form his thoughts into sentences.

"Oh, to just hang out? Yeah, I could come over to your place like I usually do and we could play some games after finals," Felix offered.

"No! I, um," Jack stammered, trying to correct himself, "I don't want it to just be, like, normal, y'know?" Jack tapped his fingers as he tried to think clearly, "I was kinda hoping it would be more like a... Like a..." Jack paused and looked up into Felix's eyes, as if to steady himself, "... Like a date?"

Oh. Oh.

"I... Y-yeah!" Felix tried to answer, "Yeah that... that sounds great. Um, I don't really have the money right now, though, so I could pay you back-"

"Oh, no! No, not like some shitty dinner date," Jack interjected, not wanting Felix to get the wrong idea, "We could do something for free! Like... Like if we met at the pier?" Jack asked for approval.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Felix replied softly, a smile forming on his face. Jack returned the smile as a rosy hue formed on his cheeks.

"Okay, so... We'll meet up there," Jack said to confirm. Felix nodded, "Okay... I, uh, will see you then,"

"I'll look forward to it," Felix spoke warmly. 

"Me too," Jack replied softly.

\---

Felix walked along the pier, his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked in the sunny breeze. He had dressed light for today, a pastel pink polo shirt and a pair of khakis, what with the sun being so bright. Placing a hand up to shade his eyes, Felix scanned the edge of the pier for his date. It took a while to spot him, but Felix eventually laid eyes on a familiar figure and began to walk towards him. It was strange in a way, seeing Jack out in public without his thick leather jacket around him. In fact, it was strange to see Jack's bare arms at all, what with the Irishman sporting a dark green tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and a spiked belt, his tattoos on full display. It made sense, though, what with it being so sunny, Jack probably would have roasted in his usual attire.

Felix waved as he approached the Irishman and, after getting his attention, Jack excitedly waved back. As he walked up, Felix noticed Jack was carrying a longboard down by his side.

"Hey, man! How's it going!" Jack asked as Felix walked up to him.

"Good! It got better, now that I'm standing next to you," Felix complimented, giggling as Jack immediately became flustered, "Is that your longboard?" He asked. As soon as Felix mentioned it, Jack regained his composure.

"Yeah! This baby got me to and from class before I could afford my car," Jack stated happily as he held the longboard up for display. A taunting smile formed on his face, "I bet you can't longboard as good as I can," He taunted. Felix immediately returned the smile as he dropped his bag on the ground.

"I bet you I can," Felix taunted back as he took the longboard from Jack's arms.

Felix stepped back slightly from Jack and turned so that he wasn't facing him. He placed the longboard gently on the ground before placing his left foot on it, then used his right foot to propel himself forward. Jack watched on with a knowing smile, thinking he knew more than Felix, but his smile quickly faded as Felix began to pick up speed. The Swede quickly gained control of the longboard and went sailing along the pier, twisting and weaving expertly around any passerby that he seemed to be nearing. It definitely wasn't anything fancy, just longboarding as anyone else would, but his control of it showed his experience. He went looping around for a bit, curving and leaning just right, before he turned around and rode back beside Jack, allowing the longboard to slow down naturally as he passed the Irishman by.

"I told you I could," Felix called to Jack. The Irishman seemed flustered, which confused Felix. It seemed as if Jack had been hoping for a different outcome. Trying to save face, Jack called back to him.

"Well I, uh, I bet you can't do tricks as good as I can!" He called, jabbing playfully towards Felix as he did so. Felix's smile only grew wider.

"I bet you I can!"

Felix quickly swung himself around, careening far off of the longboard in order to turn as quick as possible. He quickly pumped his foot along the pier boards and brought himself up to speed, his shirt and hair whipping in the wind. He quickly spun himself around on the board so his back was facing the wind. Crossing his feet one over the other, he planted the heel of his left foot on the ground and lifted his right foot off, allowing the longboard to spin around under the sole of his foot. After the longboard had completely turned itself around, Felix took his left foot off of it to allow the longboard to jump up into the air before he jumped up after it, placing his feet expertly on the board as his body pushed it back down to the ground. He sailed forward for a second, allowing himself to rest before he swung the longboard back around again, heading back in Jack's direction. He pumped his foot along the ground again, gaining any speed that he lost during the trick. Felix then leaned down and gripped his right hand along the side of the longboard. With it tight in his grip, Felix quickly jumped up and let go of the longboard, allowing it to fly up into the air with him and spin twice before Felix shoved his feet back down onto it, again pushing the board back down to the ground. Once the trick was over Felix straightened and flew peacefully back over to Jack. If Jack looked surprised before now he was downright shocked.

"Was that good enough for you?" Felix joked, allowing the longboard to slow to a stop beside the Irishman. Jack blinked in surprise as he realized he was being spoken to.

"Yeah, yeah, man! That was fucking awesome! Wow, I... I had no idea you could longboard!" Jack answered ecstatically, coming over to stand closer to Felix, "Yeah, you were really awesome. Yeah," He chuckled slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he did so. Felix cocked his head slightly, confused at the Irishman's hesitation, "My whole, uh, thing for this date was gonna be me teaching you how to use a longboard, so... but that's great! Like, you're super amazing! And that's... that's awesome," Jack looked over to the side as his voice trailed out.

'Teach me how to longboard?' Felix thought to himself, 'That was your big romantic idea?' He thought, confused, as his eyes followed Jack's. They both looked at another couple who was on the pier, a woman standing with rollerblades on with her hands clasped tightly to a woman in front of her, leading her along gently. It clicked in Felix's head at that moment.

"Oh," Felix said quietly, looking back at Jack with new understanding. The punk looked lost and disheartened, as if he didn't know what to do with himself now.

"Well, uh, I guess I didn't really think about this as much as I should have. I, uh, hah, I didn't really have a plan B... so, uh," Jack stammered, trying to keep a smile on his face. Felix reached forward and gripped the Irishman's shoulders as an idea popped into his head.

"Wait right here," Felix ordered before he let go of Jack and jumped off of the longboard. He stepped over to his bag on the ground and zipped it open, rummaging around in it for a moment before finding what he wanted. He pulled a striped blue and red tie out of his bag.

"You carry around a spare tie?" Jack asked as he began to laugh.

"You never know!" Felix called back as he stood up. Jack shook his head as he chuckled.

"You would be the type to do that," He laughed. Felix walked back over and stepped back on the longboard in front of Jack, then reached up and tied the tie tightly over his eyes, "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Bet you can't teach me how to longboard with my eyes closed!" Felix said after he had finished tying the knot. Jack was silent for a moment before he let out a chuckle.

"I bet you I can," Jack replied happily, regaining his confidence from earlier. He walked over and gently placed a hand on Felix's back, "Okay, so you're gonna move your left foot back a little ways," He spoke gently as he nudged Felix's leg slightly, prompting him to move it, "Then you're gonna put your right foot right up here," He continued to gently move Felix into the proper position. Felix giggled as Jack's fingers gently prodded him in different places, "And then we're just gonna move forward a bit," Jack gently took Felix's hands in his and began pulling him forward.

"Woah," Felix teetered for a second, having to regain his balance due to the movement, "This is kinda scary," Felix chuckled slightly, disoriented by his lack of vision. Jack kept a firm but gentle hold on the Swede's hands.

"I gotcha," Jack spoke quietly, tenderly, and Felix felt himself become weak in the knees for a different reason. Jack chuckled at the rosy hue that formed on Felix's cheeks, "I won't let you fall," he said.

They went along like that for a while, Felix clutching to Jack as they slowly made their way around the pier. Slowly but surely they began to pick up more and more speed, Jack moving from the front of the longboard to the side as he walked at a quick pace beside it.

"Okay, I think I've got this now," Felix said, standing tall and sure of himself now.

"You wanna try on your own?" Jack asked.

"Yeah,"

Jack allowed his hand to gently slip out of Felix's as he slowed down, allowing the Swede to sail ahead of him. He watched as Felix gently leaned from one side to the other, maintaining control of the longboard as he went along, his arms slightly stretched out to the sides as he subconsciously looked for something to hold on to. Felix couldn't see it, but he knew the sun had moved from overhead to the shoreline, enjoying the cool breeze the setting of the sun brought with it. He breathed in the ocean air, completely lost in the moment as he sailed blindly along.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jack quickly began to shout, his voice immediately being followed by the sound of running footsteps. Felix panicked and instinctually took a step back, causing the longboard to shoot out from under him and send him flying back. Before he could realise what was happening, Jack's arms were clutching around his back, catching him before he could hit the ground. Felix quickly reached up and took his makeshift blindfold off, surveying the area.

"What happened?" Felix asked as he looked around, his eyes immediately spying the broken hole on the pier overhanging the ocean. It was completely surrounded by hazard tape and four pylon cones.

"You were headed straight for that," Jack said, gesturing towards the hole as he did so.

"Oh," Felix said as he realised what could have happened. He looked around a bit more, "Hey, where's your longbo-"

_Splash_

The both of them stared at the hole, knowing full well what had caused that sound.

"Jack," Felix said dejectedly, standing upright as he did so, "Jack, I'm so sorry I-"

"No, no, it's fine," Jack interrupted, "It's fine, really. That thing was getting old anyway," He waved it off as he spoke.

"I can pay you back when I get my next paycheck," Felix tried to offer, feeling bad for the whole incident.

"No, you will not," Jack assured him, gripping Felix's shoulders as he did so, "You're not gonna pay me back for anything, alright?"

"But-"

"Felix," Jack scolded. Felix sighed, accepting defeat.

"Can I at least pay you back in some other way?" He asked, getting an idea. Jack chuckled, shaking his head at Felix's unneeded guilt.

"If that'll make you happy," He said, letting go of Felix's shoulders as he did so.

Felix immediately reached up and gently took hold of Jack's shoulders. The Irishman confusedly allowed Felix to pull him down slightly, but quickly became shocked as their lips met together. Felix's eyes closed as he held the two of them together. Jack went rigid for a moment, completely thrown off guard before his eyes slipped closed as well. It was short, Jack not even getting a chance to wrap his arms around Felix in return before the Swede pulled away. Jack's eyes blinked open after a moment, his mouth agape.

"Is that good enough?" Felix asked, giggling slightly at Jack's dazed look. It took a moment before Jack snapped back to reality, his face turning bright red as he smiled back.

"Yeah," He breathed out, completely star struck from the moment.


End file.
